<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dairy Bad Idea by snickerdoodling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397837">A Dairy Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodling/pseuds/snickerdoodling'>snickerdoodling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodling/pseuds/snickerdoodling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert Blythe has never eaten cereal before. Even more surprisingly, he doesn't know how to pour it.</p>
<p>Only rated T because of one swear word, otherwise it's G!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dairy Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert Blythe grew up with the knowledge that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. For years, his mornings consisted of eggs or toast or yogurt... but, surprisingly, never cereal. His dad claimed cereal was a snack, not a breakfast, and there were much better snacks than cereal.</p>
<p>So, for the first 16 years of his life, Gilbert never ate even a bite of cereal.</p>
<p>One summer day, a few months after he first joined Gilbert in Avonlea, Bash arrived home with arms full of groceries and a request for Gilbert's help unloading.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Gilbert spied something unfamiliar. "Honey Nut Cheerios" was written on a tall box, a cartoon bee illustrated over a bowl of milk and cereal. Of course, Gilbert had often passed by the boxes while visiting the supermarket in Carmody, but he'd never brought any home. Until now...</p>
<p>Gilbert felt a strange sense of excitement. He hadn't realized it until now, but he was curious why so many of his classmates seemed to love cereal. Moody used to eat a bowl everyday for breakfast, and Anne always claimed that Frosted Flakes were divine. Not to mention, this particular cereal was honey flavoured... Gilbert <i>loved</i> honey.</p>
<p>Once everything was put away, and Bash had headed to his room to deal with a business call, Gilbert grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, ready to pour the cereal. But then, something caught his eye.</p>
<p>The picture on the box had cereal <i>and</i> milk. Gilbert wanted the full experience. He turned to the fridge, grabbed the milk pitcher and poured the liquid halfway into the bowl. Next, he grabbed the cereal box, and - </p>
<p>SPLASH!</p>
<p>The milk flew everywhere, covering Gilbert's (fortunately white) button-down and dripping off the edge of the table. But worse, Bash happened to walk into the room at right that moment, and was currently sporting the largest shit-eating grin Gilbert had ever seen. </p>
<p>"Don't - " Gilbert warned, cheeks redder than his favourite jacket.</p>
<p>But he was too late. Gilbert's embarassment at being caught had transformed Bash's smug grin into the loudest, most boisterous belly laugh Gilbert had ever seen.</p>
<p>"It's just... You just…" </p>
<p>"Are you done yet?" </p>
<p>For a couple of minutes Gilbert just stood there, mortified and covered in milk, while Bash laughed with glee. Eventually, Bash's laughter calmed down. But Gilbert's embarassment wasn't over yet.</p>
<p>"I knew you were an awful cook, but boy - I thought you could manage cereal!"</p>
<p>That sent Bash into another bout of laughter, as Gilbert finally sighed, grabbed some paper towels, and decided that he would just have to live with Bash reminding him of this very moment for what he predicted would be the rest of his life.</p>
<p>Bash, of course, held true to this prediction. He told the Cuthberts at the next family dinner, and Mary on their second date, and almost a decade later, during his best man speech at Gilbert and Anne's wedding.</p>
<p>But in spite of his teasing, the next morning Bash quietly poured him and Gilbert a bowl of cereal each, checking to be sure Gilbert watched him pour the cereal before the milk. Then they sat down together, talked about their plans for the day, and... they were a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a tweet about which Star Wars character would pour the milk befire the cereal. I am a firm believer that Gilbert would also pour the milk first &lt;3</p>
<p>This is super short and has hardly any dialogue but it's my first completed fic since I did a Secret Santa when I was 14 so I'm happy with it! :)</p>
<p>I'm @annethecuthbert on twitter btw! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>